Races
Races Below are the races available in the world of Martel. I''f you are looking at other races, please let me know, this includes environmental racial variants as in Unearthed Arcana. '' **''Unless mentioned otherwise, please disregard any of the histories of the races involving Ganondorf or Link, these stories may be different than what is written. Religions available will be slightly different than listed on the linked pages. If you want a particular deity, please run it by me.'' Click on the name of the following Races: Gorons, Zora, Kokiri, Deku Scrub, Gerudo to go to their racial pages. Hylians As humans, but with pointed ears, standard human bonuses, Hyrulean and common as automatic languages. Gorons Excludes Termina subtype. LA +1 with 2 Monstrous Humanoid Racial hit die. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Goron_(The_Legend_of_Zelda_Race) Zora Excludes River Zora. LA +0. Remove the water dependency. They must consume twice the amount of water every day they are not in water. In the desert, a Zora tacks a - 5 penalty on heat endurance checks. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Zora_(The_Legend_of_Zelda_Race) Kokiri Does NOT include Skull Kid subrace. In addition, they also gain the ability of Plain Speech. LA +0. Plain Speech (Su): Kokiri are incapable of lying, and tend to lack tact. A kokiri cannot have bluff as a skill at all, cannot put ranks in it, nor can a kokiri use it untrained. However, a kokiri gets a bonus equal to their character level to charisma based checks to win people over to their side or trust them. (Such as a diplomacy check to make a grumpy stranger friendly to them.) http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Kokiri_(3.5e_Race) Deku Scrub Korok not available. Deku Scrubs live in the Lost Woods and the Southern Swamp, where they attack any and all interlopers. LA +1. Remove Burrow speed, instead gain the following: Burrow (Su): A Deku Scrub can burrow in place, only. When presented with a mature Deku Flower, a Deku Scrub can burrow into the flower for one round, then pop straight up 20 feet into the air. They then have the ability to glide down slowly, descending 10 ft a round. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Deku_Scrub_(The_Legend_of_Zelda_Race) Gerudo Scare not available. However, Gerudo receive a +10 on survival in desert environments, Endure Elements (desert heat) and +5 ft movement in sand/desert. A male Gerudo is born only once every 100 years, and he then becomes king. In the absence of a king, the next to rule would be the spouse or first born daughter of the former king. Should no spouse or daughter present, it will pass down to his eldest surviving sister other descendants. Typically, the Gerudo takes a mate or a spouse from another tribe (but rarely, if ever a sheikah), however, the resulting child must be raised in the gerudo tradition. The Gerudo and Shiekah are incredibly wary of each other, seemingly to be since the events of what was known as the Great War, though the details of that reasoning were lost centuries ago. ** If a player is interested in playing a male Gerudo, please come see the DM. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Gerudo_(The_Legend_of_Zelda_Race) Twilight Descendants (Twili) As they are descended from Hylians, most Twilight Descendants, or Twili, they look similar to Hylians in terms of general body shape weight and height, but that’s where the similarity ends. Due to the many generations spent in the twilight realm, Twili Skin has changed to a more spotty black and white color to a low them to blend into their realm. On top of this there eyes have changed in color with yellow whites and red irises as well as glowing tattoos that show various runes and patterns specific to their culture (the color of these tattoos depend on the alignment and health of the Twili in question, however most often they glow neon green). Hair color ranges from ginger to strawberry blond in color. * -2 Strength, –2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma. Twili's long ancestral association with magic and lack of travel outside their plane has lead many Twili to become unusually weak compared to other races. * Medium size. * Twili base land speed is 30 feet: fly speed 20 feet (perfect) (fly height no more than 3 feet in the air.) * Immunity to sleep spells and effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. (Not reflected in the saving throw modifiers given here.) * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Weapon Proficiency: A drow is automatically proficient with the hand crossbow, the rapier, and the short sword. * Spell resistance equal to 5 + class levels. * Twili Magic: Twili receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, Twili receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. * Automatic Languages: Common, Hyrulean, and Twili. * Light Blindness: Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds drow for 1 round. On subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. * Favored Class: Wizard (male) or cleric (female). * Level adjustment +1. ' '''''Sheikah Instead of normal Elves. Also known as the Shadow Folk, the Sheikah are an ancient clan of ninja-like warriors that serve the Royal Family, even after death. Because of this they came to be known as "the Shadows of the Hylians." They were skilled in magical and combative art. It is assumed that many died during the Great War, so their numbers are rare. * +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: Sheikah are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. * Medium: Sheikah are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Sheikah have a base speed of 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: Sheikah can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Sheik Immunities: Sheikah are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * Silent Hunter: Sheikah are renowned for their subtlety and skill. They reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this racial trait). * Keen Senses: Sheikah receive a +2 racial bonus on Spot, Search, and Listen skill checks. * Weapon Familiarity: Sheikah are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), shuriken, whips, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. * Languages: Sheikah begin play speaking Common, Hylian, and Sheikah. Sheikah with high Intelligence scores can choose additional languages. * Level adjustment +0. ' '''''Giants and Half Giants As D&D rules, level adjustments apply based on race of giants. Kenku Raven people, as Monster Manual III, except that they are a size category smaller: * Small Size: As a Small creature, a Kenku gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than medium creatures use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a medium character. Tieflings As Monster Manual I. Tieflings can be interspersed in many places. They tend to keep a low profile. LA +0. Wood Elves Jungle Elves per Unearthed Arcana.